Amiguito
by macrotone
Summary: Jamás se había imaginado que justamente la inocente y virginal Sakura Haruno le haría una propuesta como aquella. Además la casa estaba sola y bueno… si era la única que podía ayudarlo, no era quién para impedirlo ¿no? Al fin y al cabo ella era la que se había ofrecido. Era hora de enseñarle a no burlarse de un Uchiha. Y menos de Sasuke Uchiha.


**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son creaciones de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia sí es de mi autoría. _

**Advertencias: **_Universo alterno, ligero OoC, lenguaje vulgar.  
_

* * *

**Capítulo Único**

**.**

**.**

Golpeó fuertemente el despertador con la mano hecha puño. Eran las 6 de la mañana y en una hora tendría que estar en clases. Al lado del jodido Naruto, soportando sus estúpidas pláticas sobre el –para nada- maravilloso mundo de los sabores del ramen, de Hinata y alguna estupidez que hizo durante el fin de semana; y a Haruno, con sus molestas pláticas sobre libros que había leído o sus tontas curvas y su cabello y…

Carajo, en serio no estaba de humor.

Alzó un poco la cabeza y divisó la cabeza de Itachi aún recargada en la almohada. Volteó a su alrededor y con lo primero que encontró, apuntó y lanzó. Sonrió de medio lado al oir un agonizante quejido que provenía de su hermano.

— Es hora de levantarse, flojo — le gritó Sasuke a su hermano mayor, haciendo que éste le lanzara un par de maldiciones al aire.

— Jódete — le dijo Itachi, sobándose la parte afectada.

— Vamos, o se nos hará tarde.

— Eh, pero qué prisa hay, es lunes apenas, no hay prisa, no hay prscja — dijo, distorsionando la última palabra por el bostezo.

— Joder Itachi, no quiero llegar tarde, y tú eres el tarado que tiene las llaves del auto — le reclamó.

— Ya va, ya va.

Sasuke se acercó a la cama de su hermano y lanzó un puño al azar, dándole a su hermano en el trasero y de paso deshaciéndose de una parte de su molestia matutina.

Tal vez era una de esas estupideces hormonales de adolescentes donde despertabas y no podías soportar nada del maldito mundo. Negó con la cabeza y se dirigió al baño.

Algo agotado se metió de una a la ducha, restregando el jabón contra su cuerpo y el shampoo contra su cabeza. Cuando terminó se secó completamente y en toalla se dirigió a su habitación de nuevo.

— Oh, ototo-chan, pero qué atrevido — se burló Itachi cuando vio a su hermanito semi-desnudo en el cuarto. — Por favor, viólame.

— Tsk, infantil.

— Oh vamos Sasukito, eres tan deseable.

— Cállate.

— Solo un besito, mua, mua — le hizo burla su hermano, haciendo movimientos sugerentes con los labios y las manos.

Sasuke solo lo observó asqueado y después de un buen almohadazo en el rostro para poder callarlo, tomó su ropa y de nuevo se dirigió hacia el baño. "_Estúpido Itachi, tendré pesadillas"._

Una vez dentro, se vistió con un polo blanco, un cárdigan de un gris medio oscuro y los jeans de pana color mostaza. Se calzó los botines de gamuza gris y se arregló un poco el cabello frente al espejo. Frunció las cejas de nuevo al recordar todo lo que le deparaba en el día.

Tenía entrenamiento con el equipo de waterpolo, las clases que tocaban el día de hoy eran tediosas, soportar a Naruto, aún tenía que acabar una investigación para Economía, soportar a Naruto, estar rodeado de gente estúpida, soportar a Naruto, tratar de ser más considerado para que Sakura no se enojara y claro, soportar a Naruto.

Se restregó la cara con las manos y trató de tranquilizarse.

Una vez que llegó a la escuela, trató de evitar a las personas, pero era bastante difícil cuando todas las mujeres a trescientos metros a la redonda no le quitaban el ojo de encima, le gritaban cosas algo morbosas o simplemente casi se desmayaban cuando pasaban.

Odiaba ser tan guapo.

Cuando estaba a unos pocos metros de llegar a su salón, escuchó una irritante y chillona voz que lo llamaba desde algún lugar de los pasillos. Volteó con irritación hasta que pudo localizar una mata de pelo dorada y la piel bronceada de su mejor amigo.

Suspiró con pesadez y lo espero en la puerta del salón. El rubio venía gritando "Teme, teme" mientras agitaba un brazo y sonreía de oreja a oreja. Carraspeó un poco al observar que los demás estaban observándolos muy fijamente y trató de ignorar los comentarios de las otras personas.

Naruto podía ser tan estúpido y molesto. En serio no sabía cómo había llegado a ser amigo de alguien como él.

Oh espera, ya lo recordaba. Había sido en el jardín de niños, cuando un asustado rubio era acosado por los demás niños y él lo había defendido. Si había algo que odiaba, eran las personas que se aprovechaban de los que eran más débiles.

Y bueno, una cosa llevó a otra y así es como había terminado con un tarado como mejor amigo, pero en realidad, muy en el fondo de su ser, no se arrepentía y hasta cierto punto estaba agradecido con él. Pero nunca jamás en la vida diría eso en voz alta.

— Qué hay teme — lo saludó el rubio con una enorme sonrisa y apretándole el hombro.

— Dobe, eres una molestia andante — le contestó apartando de un manotazo la mano del rubio.

— Oi, teme — se quejó — ¿por qué eres tan rudo y malagradecido con tu amigo?

— Porque eres un idiota, vamos.

Ambos entraron al salón, Sasuke serio como siempre mientras Naruto le platicaba alguna tonta anécdota que le sucedió cuando estaba en casa de no sé quién en no sé dónde. Quería aplastar su cabeza como si fuera un simple insecto o… O golpear su cara con la mesa de la butaca. Dios, había tantas formas de deshacerse del molesto rubio.

Sasuke ahuyentó las ideas de masacrar al rubio cuando vio entrar a una pelirosa al salón. Estaba linda con su falda negra de lunares blancos y su blusa de botones roja.

Sonrió de medio lado cuando ella lo vislumbró entre los estudiantes y le sonrió de oreja a oreja. Se acercó a los dos feliz de verlos y los abrazó al mismo tiempo y estrujándolos uno contra el otro.

— Vaya Sakura-chan, vienes bastante feliz — le dijo su amigo — ¿Algo interesante pasó en tu fin de semana?

— Varias cosas, se podría decir — le dijo con una sonrisa. Sasuke solo la vio de reojo.

Y así, ambos amigos se sumieron en una charla sobre las aventuras del rubio. Mientras, el Uchiha simplemente estaba viendo a través de la ventana, rezando para que terminaran pronto las clases.

* * *

Las horas pasaron volando y por suerte, solo faltaban dos clases para que el día escolar terminara. Estaba escribiendo tranquilamente lo que el profesor de Historia Universal dictaba, hasta que de un momento a otro lo sintió.

Al principio pensó que solo era una broma del destino o algo así, pero pronto se dio cuenta que lo que estaba a punto de pasar, podría ser considerado más bien como una pesadilla. No, diablo, no. No podía estar pasando.

Dejó de escribir de pronto cuando empezó a sentir una extraña presión en esa… Sí, _ESA_ zona del pantalón. Qué diablos. Él no era ese tipo de persona, a Sasuke Uchiha no le sucedían ese tipo de cosas, ¡era inaudito!

Cerró los ojos y trató de tranquilizarse, como había dicho, hoy era uno de esos días donde su humor estaba cambiante y cuando se daba cuenta de que a pesar de evitarlo, solo era un estúpido adolescente hormonal que estaba en una edad bastante irritante.

A su lado, Sakura lo miró de reojo con un gran signo de interrogación en la cara. ¿Qué diablos le sucedía al Uchiha, y por qué estaba tan inquieto? El solo volteó a verla y con el rostro tan serio como podía negó con la cabeza y trató de escribir, como si nada hubiera pasado.

"Joder, joder, joder".

La mente del Uchiha era un maldito caos, su cerebro estaba pensando mil y un formas de salir de la situación y mucho menos quería que sus compañeros se dieran cuenta de la situación. Sintió las mejillas calientes y estaba seguro de que se estaba sonrojando.

Sin duda, este era el peor día de su vida.

Trató de moverse de un lado a otro pero después de un tiempo se dio cuenta de que eso era una mala idea. Tal vez si imaginaba algo… diablos.

Sakura llevó una mano a su pierna y fue ahí cuando el Uchiha respingó de una manera nada discreta. Observó a la pelirosa y supo que no tenía ni idea de lo que sucedía. Vio cómo se inclinó hacia el para preguntarle algo.

— Sasuke-kun, ¿te encuentras bien? — le susurró al oído.

— Sí — le dijo de manera tajante, alejándose lo más posible de ella. El haber sentido su cálido aliento en la oreja, había motivado a su… _amigo_ a despertar un poco más.

Se mordió la mejilla y al mismo tiempo apretó los puños por sobre la mesa. Miró el roloj que estaba en la pared frente a él, y al parecer solo faltaban 5 míseros minutos para el cambio de clase. Con suerte podría huir de ahí antes de que alguien se diera cuenta.

Mientras, trató de pensar en la imitación que había hecho Itachi de alguna de sus fangirls, pero ni siquiera eso funcionó. Cerró los ojos con resignación y lo único que pudo hacer fue esperar por ese glorioso sonido.

'_Riiiiiiiiing'_

Y ahí estaba, la salvación. Guardó sus cosas lo más rápido que pudo, dispuesto a salir volando de aquel infierno y volver a la seguridad del hogar. O al menos eso pensaba.

— Sasuke-kun, en serio no te ves muy bien — le dijo una Sakura muy preocupada.

— Eh, no… tengo que ir a… ya sabes.

— No estoy muy segura de entenderte.

— A casa, ¿está bien?

— Pero yo quería pasar un tiempo de calidad contigo — le dijo sonriendo de manera inocente, para después tomarlo de la muñeca — Vamos.

Sakura tironeó de él y lo llevó debajo de un árbol del patio de la escuela. Los alrededores estaban desolados y solo se oían algunos gritos de las clases que tenían gimnasia en las canchas deportivas.

Una vez ahí, Sasuke trató de acomodarse de manera que el incidente no fuera visible. Esto se estaba convirtiendo en un suplicio. Sakura simplemente inició su perorata, mientras él estaba sufriendo.

Era algo estúpido y humillante estar de esa manera. Maldecía con toda su alma la anatomía humana. Y Sakura simplemente no se callaba. Diablos, odiaba su jodida existencia.

— Y después le dije que se podía ir al demonio — le dijo Sakura toda enfurruñada, terminando su historia.

— Hmp.

— Sasuke-kun, sé que siempre me escuchas y me apoyas con mis problemas.

— Sí.

— Qué tal si vamos por un helado, no hará mucho daño saltarnos la última clase, ¿no?

— No creo que sea… buena idea — le dijo algo alarmado, pero sin querer demostrarlo.

— Oh, vamos, porfis — le suplicó ella con ojos de perrito.

— … —

— ¿Síiiii? — le dijo alargando la "i" y juntando las manos.

— Joder, vamos — gruñó, tomando la mano de la pelirosa y jalándola a cualquiera tienda de helados que estuviera lo suficiente cerca.

Todo con tal de deshacerse de ella de la manera más rápida posible. ¿Por qué justo ahora tenía que molestarlo a él? El solo quería tener un día tranquilo donde pudiera llegar a casa, tal vez hacer sus deberes y dormir el resto de la tarde.

— Eres un buen amigo Sasuke-kun, puedo decir que aún más que Naruto — rió la pelirosa, tratando de abrazarlo mientras el Uchiha se alejaba de ella.

— Lo sé, Naruto es un tarado — le dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad. Bueno, al menos algo en el día había salido bien.

Cuando Sakura volvió a tratar de abrazarlo, le rehuyó o trató de alejarla, con tal de que no estuviera cerca de su _amigo_.

Estuvieron bastante rato en la heladería, pues su amiga al parecer no era capaz de elegir entre cereza o vainilla para un maldito helado. Después, la pelirosa lo había obligado a acompañarlo al supermercado y de ahí a comprar unas flores para su madre.

Y sí, en todo ese tiempo su estúpida erección no había bajado. ¿¡Qué carajo estaba mal con él!? Es como si fuera invencible o algo parecido. La presión en el pantalón no había disminuido en ningún momento y había hecho lo imposible para no verse como un maldito pervertido.

Estaba agotado, solo quería que el día terminara o que un meteorito le cayera encima.

Faltaban unas cuadras para por fin llegar a casa de la pelirosa y huir hacia la suya, de donde no saldría en un par de días. Vio la salvación cuando divisó la casa de la Haruno a un par de pasos y casi corrió, tomándole el brazo para poder librarse por fin.

Una acción desesperada, para un hombre desesperado.

Cuando por fin estuvieron en la puerta de la casa, Sakura sacó las llaves y trató de abrir la puerta, pero ninguna de las llaves encajaba correctamente, haciendo que el pelinegro se desesperara.

— Oops, parece que soy muy torpe — se rió la pelirosa, haciendo que Sasuke maldijera en voz baja.

Abrió la puerta y dejó que el pelinegro pasara para que dejara las bolsas de las compras en la cocina. El Uchiha, como buen caballero, se puso a acomodar algunas cosas mientras la pelirosa ponía las flores en un florero. Al parecer no había nadie en casa.

— Oye Sasuke-kun…

— Mm — solo hizo un sonido, dándole a entender que la escuchaba.

Después de eso solo escuchó silencio y después, una carcajada que Sakura no trató de reprimir. Con las cejas fruncidas, se dio la vuelta para ver cómo la muchacha se deshacía en risas y movía las manos de un lado a otro algo desaforada.

— ¿Ya no te aprieta tanto el pantalón?

Al principio no entendió a lo que se refería, pero en milésimas de segundo su ágil cerebro captó el doble sentido y sintió las mejillas arderle. Al parecer se había dado cuenta. Y lo único que ella hacía era reír y reír, como si fuera su maldita burla.

— No sé… no sé de qué hablas.

— Oh vamos Sasuke-kun, es algo normal en los hombres — le dijo lo más seria que pudo, pero no pudo evitar otra gran risotada.

— Eres una bruja, desde cuándo lo sabías.

— Mmm — dudó — desde que hiciste esa rara cara en el salón de clases. Debiste de haberte visto, te veías tan adorable todo sonrojado.

— Hmp — el pelinegro solo frunció el ceño, con las mejillas aún más rojas por lo que le decía Sakura. Se sentía como un tarado, incluso peor que Naruto. Y eso ya era mucho decir.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda?

El silencio inundó la cocina una vez más. Jamás se había imaginado que justamente la inocente y virginal Sakura Haruno le haría una propuesta como aquella.

Con una cara sorprendida la vio con una mirada penetrante y se dio cuenta de que no bromeaba. Además la casa estaba sola y bueno… si era la única que podía ayudarlo, no era quién para impedirlo ¿no? Al fin y al cabo ella era la que se había ofrecido.

Era hora de enseñarle a su novia a no burlarse de un Uchiha. Y menos de Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

.

.

_Hola, aquí les traigo un nuevo one-shot que hice algo rápido, así que disculpen las faltas de ortografía y demás. Espero que les guste y espero sus opiniones. Además para avisarles que para mañana tendrán la continuación de _Cowboy_._

_Y pues eso es todo, espero que disfruten la lectura._

_Ciao._


End file.
